Breakfast Laughters and Somewhere Only We Know
by SammyItsColdOutside
Summary: Blaine was There. He'd been very close before, but now he's definitely There. The only problem was, he didn't know it.


**Author's Note:** I am tired and all that crap. I just wanted to write and upload something, so here you go, I guess.  
><strong>Pairings:** Klaine (Blaine/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (I don't even know why)

**I don't own Glee or any of it's characters - seriously, get your head outta your ass.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast Laughters &amp; Somewhere Only We Know<strong>

Never before had Blaine Anderson been in this kind of situation. Sure, he had been close - really close, actually - but not ever so much... _there._

He was there now, though. At first he hadn't been sure, but now he knew. He was definitely _there._

_There_ was a place where everything was different from his usual life. You know, he had the morning routine, then classes, then maybe Warblers practice and if he felt like it, a cup of coffee with Kurt or Wes.

Being There, though, all these things changed - all the simple things became not so simple any more.

When Blaine woke up, his eyes were either glued shut for what seemed like forever with morning eyes-glue, or they opened exactly when the alarm went off, and his entire world became very much HD instantly.

After that, it was pretty much the same, not depending on any thing before. He took a shower, put on his uniform after brushing his teeth and went down to eat breakfast with his friends.

This was where the difficult and new part began.

Wes and David said their good mornings to him first, and then, when Blaine had sat down, he exchanged greetings with the other boys around the table. Of course, something was different. Not as it always had been.

"Good morning, darling" said Kurt and began pouring coffee into Blaine's mug. "Did you sleep well?"

And then they'd all laugh, because Kurt was funny - funny since they weren't a couple or anything, yet he acted like they were. It was probably just a friendly way of provoking somewhat existent prejudice for Kurt, although Blaine enjoyed it very much. It made him happy to have that attention.

See, there's a difference between attention and attention - Blaine Warbler had a lot of attention, because he was pretty popular in his school; the lead singer in the Warblers and all. Then again, he never really got that kind of attention that says _I have feelings for you and I care about you_, whether romantically or not.

Blaine wanted that attention.

Only Kurt gave it to him, for a couple of minutes during breakfast. And only as a joke- of course.

After the breakfast, and watching Kurt's acting talent wake everybody up, they went to their classes. The day begun, and Blaine wasn't sure he liked that part.

Wednesdays were fine. He had Biology with Nick and Trent then. And Kurt.

Tuesdays were a little better, because then, Blaine had French with Wes. Yeah, and Kurt too.

He preferred Fridays though, when he had three lessons with- well, with Kurt.

They had become very good friends, and Blaine was glad. Kurt seemed to feel safe with him and the other Dalton students - they were all pretty much friends, and, well, the more the merrier.

Sometimes, though, Blaine felt like being alone with Kurt. It was a whole other experience when they simply sat in Blaine's dorm at night. Midnight was just around the corner, and they talked about _everything._ Kurt would be so honest, and Blaine would simply love to listen to everything he had to say.

One day, a Friday afternoon, when most students were getting ready to go home for the weekend, Blaine sat in his bed at Dalton. Maybe he thought about things, maybe he just sat there, because it was weird that everyone went home besides himself. However, someone knocked at the door to his dorm three times.

Blaine already stood up when he saw a note slide under the door - which probably meant there wasn't any reason to open. He simply went and picked it up.

It said:

_I know your secret!_

_- W_

Naturally, Blaine's mind went all "WHAT? HE KNOWS MY SECRET? OH MY GOD, WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

Then he realized, he really didn't have any secrets. Considering it was Wes who had written the note, Blaine wondered, but couldn't remember anything he had kept secret from Wes. They were actually quite good friends, and had been for a long while. Blaine told him almost everything worth telling.

**From:** Blaine Warbler

Hey, what's this secret

I have that you're not

telling me about?

A couple of minutes later, still looking at the note with thoughts swirling around in his head, Blaine felt his inner pocket vibrate - a text.

**From:** Wes Warbler

Oh, nothing. I just

had a talk with W.

Kurt, but now that

you mention it,

you probably don't

have a secret.

Silly me.

And Blaine just felt even more confused.

About half an hour later, he decided to call Wes, because he still didn't feel like going out to the hallway to watch every other friend leave.

"Good afternoon, Warbler Bl-"

"What's this about, Wes?" interrupted Blaine.

He could hear Wes smile on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean - the note or the talk I had with Kurt?"

Blaine sighed. "You know which one" he said.

There was a short silence, and Blaine knew what he had to do.

"Please-please-please tell-me-tell-me-tell-me what you talked to Kurt about and what did he say and what did you say and did he mention me and is he really going away this weekend?"

Wes chuckled. "Yeah, he is" he said. "Other than that, it's between me and him. Although... no, never mind."

Oh, for Christ's sake-

"What's my secreeeet?" pleaded Blaine. "And also, I wanna know what he said. Tell me. Pleaaase?"

Wes chuckled once more.

"I bet you will figure it out" he said. "I have to go now, but why don't you have yourself a little thinker? And thank me later."

Oh yeah, Blaine was There alright, although he had no idea whatsoever how he had gotten There. He had no idea what There meant.

Of course, that was for him to discover, during this "thinker" Wes had told him about.

Sure enough, Blaine sat down on his bed again and _thought._

Something was different.

When did it stop being _not_ different?

...oh, that's right.

And what was different, really?

...oh, that's right.

What made it so different?

...oh.

That's right.

_There_ was a place where people like Blaine found themselves, when they were in love with someone, but didn't realize it.

_There_ was where all the scared people went, before relaxing and telling everyone, no matter the story.

And Blaine sure was There, and he had been since the very first time he had laid his eyes on Kurt Hummel.

And that's the story about how Kurt payed Wes to help Blaine understand that he was in love. Very much so.


End file.
